


The Ouija Board Says Oh Crap

by soulofevil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/pseuds/soulofevil
Summary: It's Halloween and once again Daisy tries to get Robbie to play with ouija board.





	The Ouija Board Says Oh Crap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miranda_gilastorm (m_gilastorm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/gifts).



> Drabble based on the prompt “Have I mentioned, I fucking hate Halloween.” and basically a sequel to one of the Halloween fics I wrote last year [The Ouija Board Says You’re a Little Shit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613076)

“Have I mentioned, I fucking hate Halloween.”

With practiced ease, Robbie looped his chain around his torso and carefully sidestepped the green ichor that covered everything else in the rec room. One upside to being the Ghost Rider, hellfire had burned that crap right off before he had regrown his face.

Daisy continued to stand there frozen, goo dripping off her. He was pretty sure she would be screaming in disgust if she wasn’t worried about getting it in her mouth. 

“I told you not to play with that stupid ouija board but _nooooo_ you just to had to do it. Asking restless spirits to show themselves smeh...”

He pulled his leather gloves off and shoved them in his back pocket before stopping in front of Daisy. It wasn’t very often he could get an ‘I told you so’ in without her protesting. 

“Watching you vibrate that spirit until it exploded was pretty hot though.”

Cupping Daisy’s chin, Robbie tilted her face up and wiped the ichor off her lips with his thumb before kissing her softly. She leaned up into it before putting her hands on Robbie’s chest and dragging them down his jacket, smearing him exploded spirit goo.

“You didn’t tell me why I shouldn’t play with it, I thought it was just because you hate fun, not because ghosts are drawn to the Ghost Rider.”

Robbie rolled his eyes before looking around the room and the mess that covered every surface.

“How about we debate the details in private. Like your bathroom.”

Daisy looked around before nodding and taking Robbie’s hand.

“Good idea, let’s get out of here before we get blamed for this mess. Maybe they’ll think this was a Fitzsimmons experiment gone wrong…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcomed! You can also hit me up on tumblr as soulofevil


End file.
